Blaze Wallace
Blaze "The Destroyer of Worlds" Wallace real name Mikhail Tulav III is one of two protagonist for the original B.R.D manga, it's 2018 reboot, and the upcoming 2021 anime. He is the second inheritor of the Blood of Destruction after his grandfather as well as the second inheritor of the Blood of the Northern Merchant after his father. Aliases: * B. * Ballace To The Wallace * Big Boy * Bill Nye Russian Spy * Blaze Salverson: Legally changed at a courthouse in order to drop out and re-enroll into high school so he could drop a class. Was never changed back following Andy's death. * Crow Puncher * Demise * Destroyer of All Things * Exterminator * Father of Chaos * FBI's Most Wanted * Hardcore Blaze * Inspiring Russian Instructor * Kicker of Bobcats * Large Boy * Mugger Blaze * Oh God, It's-! * Please Have Mercy! * Mr. Fahrenheit * Red Menace * Russian Driver * Savior of Channels * Savior of Economies * Savior of Strays * Sparer of Suns * The Destroyer of His Own Wallet * The Northern Merchant * Tony The Tipsy Tiger * Tree Chopper * Uncle B. * World's End Base of Operations: Fort Wallace(堡塁ウォレス)- An impenetrable, double fenced fort built by Grandfather Wallace. It is undetectable by the naked eye, cameras, or even satellites but can be sensed by the Wallace family. This fort serves as a base of operations and holds Blaze's armory, supercomputer, database, The Portal, and a pug named Teddy. Bizarre compositional structure: Blaze's body, similar to Carson, is unlike that of any other human presumably due to the influence of mana from his bloodline. These differences from the typical human include: * Seven hearts rather than one. * Six kidneys: One in each shoulder, knee, and elbow. * Nine sets of teeth instead of the traditional two. * A single lung but twice as big. * Various missing/re-positioned bones including no bones at all in his feet. ** Two extra livers in place of his missing feet bones. * A molding, black brain which is located behind his sternum rather than in his head. * 1/3 of his blood is vodka, another 1/3 is Gatorade, and 1/6 is Chef Boyardee ravioli. Equipment: * Black Padded Knuckle Gloves (Fingerless)- Used to reduce pain from punches. In the 1963 manga they were destroyed in the battle with Tyler and are actively being used by Blaze in the 2018 version. * Brown Padded Knuckle Gloves (Fingers)- An upgraded version of the previous gloves. Before the original manga was cancelled they were to make their debut during the War Arc. It is unknown if they'll appear in the manga reboot or upcoming anime. * Dust Mask- Deliberate handicap used by Blaze to seal off his breath powers and make fights slightly more challenging. Should it be removed, the world would be in danger of spontaneous combustion or freezing over solid. * Military Backpack- Thin, heavy cargo backpack. It has a seemingly endless storage capacity but this was later revealed by Blaze to just be his Black Hole ability as per the Authority of Gluttony. * Prescription Aviator- Custom sunglasses that allow the sun to survive. Should Blaze ever look into the sun without them on, it would instantly be destroyed. * The Brain- Software coded on a quantum computer by Blaze and carried around using a USB stick. When loaded onto a computer it, along with any connected networks, are disabled. * Tiger Mask- Enables the user to assume the persona of Tony The Tipsy Tiger by temporarily overwriting their own. * Ushanka- Made from the dyed skin of Siberian children. It is another deliberate handicap which seals off his Wind ability. Status as a Film Director: Throughout the course of the series, Blaze has written and directed one film and two short films. These include: Charlie and the Five-Year Plan(チャーリーと5カ年計画) Full feature film inspired by the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory children's novel written by Ronald Dahl. Charlie and the Five-Year Plan features a young factory owner named Charlie who seized the means of production in his town and enslaved his neighbors to work for him. Although forced into labor for long hours and sometimes forced to preform musicals, these workers are occasionally paid with cocoa beans and potatoes but never money. Many experiments are conducted at the factory one of which even resulted in the cure for cancer but was kept unreleased so that Charlie could have a monopoly and gain all the profit. This movie was written, filmed, and edited in it's entirety across all mediums of the series but was forbidden from being released due to the violent and disturbing nature. Operation: Proxima(操作：近接) Short, original film written and directed by Blaze in all mediums of the series. The events of the film are based on those of the Papers of the Lost Arc in the original series and in the Operation: Proxima Arc in the reboot. Fort Wallace's research fund is (according to Blaze) running dry so the group needs to gather funds fast. So, the group: Andy, Blaze, Carson, and Steven pull off a heist in order to get the needed money. Operation: Spica(操作：スピカ) Short, original film directed and co-written by Blaze. It is a comedy exclusive to the manga reboot and anime with meta humor and fourth wall breaks. The events of the film are based on those of the Operation: Spica Arc. Unrevealed to the viewer until the end, Andy and Blaze are given an assignment to create a short film for their school's videography class. The two of them put the project off until the last minute so Blaze must suddenly scrounge together to gather everyone up and create the movie that they are in. Status as a Poet: During his time away from the group during the Northern Merchant Arc, Blaze took up a life of poetry (apart from the obvious merchant life), and wrote of many. These include: The Very Big Boy "Wow, that boy is very big. One could say he's very large. Jesus Christ, he's freaking huge. Somebody please end it." The Wolf "When the wolf was released from prison, he sought out his grandmother. However, he found that she had passed away several years ago. To make up for the many birthdays he missed, every year on his grandmother's birthday, he left a cake in front of her tombstone. Every year, for the rest of his life, he made cakes. He got so skilled at baking cakes, that he opened a bakery, to fund his cake-baking. Not once did he forget about the cake he owed his grandmother. He eventually passed, too, and his son carried on the tradition of leaving cakes at his grandmother's tombstone." Chicken Little "As the chickens were led into the Fox's lair and boxed in, they chose to fight rather than let themselves be consumed. After a glorious battle, the small army of chickens gained the upper hand on the Fox. They reformed their government under Chicken Little, and held the Fox prisoner for life. Chicken Little, having suffered a head injury earlier in the day, wasn't thinking very clearly, which resulted in the formation of the People's Republic of Chickenville. This communist state soon expanded exponentially, and the Chickenville's borders soon contained the entire farm. The chickens, eventually, took over the entirety of North America, and seized the means of production across the continent. After many years of glorious communist chicken rule, the People's Republic of Chickenville eventually collapsed to infighting after the assassination of Chicken Little, who, in his later years, had been renamed 'Chicken Big'. It took decades for the continent to recover from the communist rule and reform new countries." Status as a Programmer: In all mediums of the series, Blaze creates a program that he calls "the brain" with code so complex it had to be written and encoded using Fort Wallace's supercomputer. This program's primary function is to disable any computer and/or network that it's loaded on. It was first seen being used by Blaze in his computer programming class to get out of doing work. Later on, exclusive to the 2018 manga reboot and 2021 anime, Blaze conceptualized and coded the newest entries to the Pokémon series: Pokémon Hammer and Pokémon Sickle. He presented the already half-done games to Nintendo but they rejected them as most Pokémon in the game were either being eaten or starving to death. The games were later stolen and reworked by Nintendo to create Pokémon Sword and Pokémon Shield for the Switch without crediting Blaze. Status as the groups Medic: Has intermediate medical knowledge and can render basic first-aid. Mostly uses his medical knowledge in combat or when disposing of bodies. Status as the groups Weapons Expert: Despite his awful memory, Blaze has extensive knowledge of weapons and how to use them which is shown several times throughout the series such as disarming his opponents and killing them with their own weapons. Blaze surrounds himself both day and night with his various weapons and is never once without them even as he sleeps in bed as shown in Volume 4 when he fell asleep hugging a machete. Transportation: The Blazemobile(燃えるモバイル) '''is a custom made Dodge Caliber which runs entirely on it's own fear of Blaze. The car was destroyed in the original manga's Rescue Arc, is Blaze's active transportation in the manga reboot, and will appear as his main transportation again in the anime. '''The Blazemobile 2.0(燃えるモバイル2.0) is a highly durable, custom made Chevrolet Malibu. Unlike the Blazemobile classic, Blaze actually takes care of this car so it does not run on fear but rather gas as if it were normal. Weapons: * .357 S&W Magnum- Briefly seen in Fort Wallace. * 12 Gauge Double Barrel Shotgun- Was the weapon of choice for Grandfather Wallace, passed down to Blaze upon the formers retirement. * Bowie Knife- Bought at Depot Days during the Rachis Arc 1963 and Rachis Arc 2018. It was destroyed in the fight with Andy during the Bloody Days and Rapture arcs respectively. * Branding Iron- Blaze's main weapon, has his initials carved into the end. * Camping Hatchet- One pound hatchet which had was used by Blaze on a camping trip to cut down trees prior to the story. It's remains linger in the back of the arsenal. * Combat Axe- Used for picking his teeth. Like the machete it is kept at his bed. * Combat Knife- Fixed knife dubbed by Blaze as the "Toothpick knife." * Fist/Legs- Known to destroy cars, buildings, and even tanks. The full extent of their power are unknown but Blaze punching Andy's fist during their fight created the worlds first EF7 tornado, and his kick dispelled it. * Kolibri Gun- Tiny gun that kept hidden in Blaze's mouth. He is capable of firing it using his tongue while holding his mouth open. It was only ever mentioned during the original series and is used for comedic effect in the reboot. * Light-Detecting Bombs- Special bombs invented by Blaze that are disguised as parcels and explode upon light-ray detection. * Machete- Carries it around during the day, stores it under his pillow at night. * Machete(3 feet)- Kept in storage at Fort Wallace. * Sharpened Shovel- Was used to collect the skin from dead Siberian children for his Ushanka. It was later stored in, and destroyed with, the first Blazemobile. * The Wallace Sword(ウォレスの剣)- Rightful heir, currently in a foreign governments "protection." Attributes: * Blood of Destruction(破壊の血液)- Bestows upon the user unique abilities and attributes of great power. Exclusive to one host of the Wallace bloodline at a time. ** Canine(犬)- The user's teeth are sharpened to become almost blade-like. ** Limit Breaker(限界突破)- The user's stat caps are raised by 50%. ** Regeneration(再生)- Draws upon the suns power to instantly heal any afflicted wounds while active. Usage drains the user's life-span by 5% '''can only be used when the '''Solar Eclipse '''ability is activated. ** '''Russian Aptitude(ロシア人の適性')'- The user becomes fluent in Russian. ** Scar Nullify(傷を無効にする)- The user's body becomes incapable of scaring regardless of injury. ** Strength(強さ)- The Blood of Destruction's main contribution. The user is granted heightened, superhuman strength capable of crushing diamonds into powder with their bare hands. *** Speed/Agility(速度/敏速)- Using the Strength attribute, the user's body is capable of exerting greater amounts of force through the arms and legs allowing them to travel several times faster than the average human. *** Stamina(スタミナ)- Due to the influence of the Strength attribute, the user's internal organs are too terrified to even think about dying so Blaze's lungs and such can take a much larger beating before getting tired. ** Senses(感覚)-''' All senses are heightened to a certain degree. *** '''Sight(視力)- Heightened sight gives the user sensitivity several times greater than that of the average human. *** Sound(音)- Heightened hearing gives the user sensitivity several times greater than that of the average human. ** Triangle Nullify(三角形を無効にする)- No magic is stronger than the users, but they also sacrifice their own magic's advantage. ** Blood of The Northern Merchant(北の商人の血液)- Grants access to the Northern Merchant Authorities. *** Authority of Gluttony(暴食の権能)- Grants various authorities. **** Blessing of The Dark(暗闇の祝福)- Authority of Gluttony. Grants usage over Dark-Magic. *** Authority of Greed(強欲の'権能)'- Grants various authorities. **** Default Winner(デフォルト受賞者)- The user is always the winner even if they lost. **** ESP(超感覚的知覚)- The user can sense specific objects or people and see them within a certain distance, even through walls. **** Intelligence(知性)- The user's intelligence is increased by 25%. **** Memory(記憶)- The user's memory is increased by 50%. However, Blaze's memory is so drastically bad that it remains below average. **** Unnamed Attribute- The user has a 25% chance of getting any custom offensive ability they want by "wishing" for it. *** Authority of Sloth(怠惰の権能)- Grants various authorities. *** Authority of Wrath(憤怒の権能)- Grants various authorities. **** Aura of Madness(狂気のオーラ)- Can be manifested and used as an ability or left alone as an attribute. As an attribute, an aura is constantly radiated from the user which may make those nearby become fearful. ***** Arrow Evasion(矢避け)- Thrown weapons such as axes, darts, or knives change directions effectively making them impossible to hit Blaze. Does not effect bullets. ***** Chaos(混乱)- Individuals who are weak willed, without a defensive based bloodline, or have no resistance to magic exhibit short term memory loss and confusion when in proximity to the user. Negative Attributes: * Pain Synthesis(苦痛合成)- Brought on by the Authority of Wrath, the user experiences negative biorhythms. During these brief periods of time they feel pain, confusion, exhaustion, drowsiness, and difficulty moving. * Memory(メモリー)- Brought on by the Authority of Sloth, the user's active memory is reduced by 15% * Luck(運)- Brought on by the Authority of Greed, the user's luck is reduced by 30%. Abilities: * Absolute Strike(絶対命中)- Passive. Authority of Greed, the user's first strike is a guaranteed hit. Subsequent strikes are 50% more accurate. * Aggressor (侵略者)- Passive. Authority of Wrath, the user's first strike is 10% more powerful. * Ambush(待ち伏せ)- Passive. Authority of Greed, the user always strikes first. * Autosarcophagy(自己共食い)- Active. Authority of Gluttony. The user is capable of restoring HP by tearing parts of their flesh off and digesting it. * Black Hole(ブラックホール)- Active. Authority of Gluttony. The user uses dark magic to tear holes in space time where items can be stored and retrieved at will. * Carnivore(肉食動物)- Active. Authority of Gluttony. The user is capable of restoring HP, stamina, and mana by eating the flesh of a living animal. Does not take effect when eating deceased animals. * Dual Strike(デュアルアタック)- Passive. When attacking in unison with an ally, both the ally and the user gain 10% more strength. * Duplication(複製)- Activated. Dangerous ability that permanently reduces all of the users stats by half to create an exact copy of themselves. * Elbow Room(肘部屋)- Passive. When fighting in an open area such as a field, the user does 10% more damage but moves 5% slower. * Gatorade Creation(ゲータレード創造)- Activated. Authority of Greed. The user is granted an odd ability that allows them to create and manipulate Gatorade using the moisture in the atmosphere. * Heavy Blade(剛剣)- Activated. The user sacrificed 10% of their speed for 30% more damage. * Infinite Darkness(無限暗)- Activated. Hallucinatory dark magic that temporarily blinds the affected opponent. Requires eye contact. * Instant Kill(瞬殺) '''also known as Annihilator(滅殺)'- Activated. Has a '''5% '''chance to make nonlethal blows lethal. * '''Luck Drain(幸運の吸収)'- Passive. Each connecting strike from the user reduces the enemies luck by 5%. Caps at 25%. * NO U!(いいえ君は！)- Passive. If the user is killed, the killer's remaining lifespan is swapped with the users. Can only be activated once. * Reality Eater(リアリティイーター)- Activated. Authority of Greed. The user can "eat" the reality of any non-living object making them immovable and indestructible. * Solar Eclipse(日食)- Special ability exclusive to Blaze. Drawing upon power from the sun, the user is temporarily granted the Restoration '''attribute and has their defense raised by '''80%. Can only be used during the day. Usage drains 10% stamina and 20% mana. Sun must be exposed with clear skies. * Solidarity(連帯)- Passive. All nearby allies do 5% more damage. * Strength Cry(力の叫び)- Activated. All nearby allies do 10% more damage. * Madness(狂気)- Special ability. Authority of Wrath. Using the Aura of Madness, the user is capable of driving a target insane. Those affected suffer from hallucinations and severe pain before exposing the whites of their eyes and foaming at the mouth. Can only be used twice per day. Usage drains 10% of the user's total HP. * Miracle(奇跡)- Passive. The user can survive an otherwise lethal attack by halving the damage. * Vengeance(復讐)- Passive. Authority of Wrath. For every 20% of lost HP, the user gains 10% critical chance. Quotes: Conversations during the Russian Driver Arc: Blaze: "Oh, the flamingo? It belongs to that Asian-looking fucker." Andy: "Yeah, the Vietnamese." Blaze: "Carson's not Vietnamese! If he were Vietnamese, he'd be burning and covered in Napalm." Carson: "Well..." ------- Carson: "Jesus, Blaze, should you even be driving? How did you sleep?" Blaze: "Like God during the Holocaust." ------- Steven: "Don't make me go further..." Blaze: "Go further! NOW!" Steven: "Okay, papa, I'm sorry!" ------- Carson: "Christ, Blaze!" Blaze: "Shut face! You try navigating traffic while opening new bottle of Vodka. ------- Other: "Трахни свою мать." -Calm casual saying. "Hello, comrade Steven!" "(Steven), we potentially need you to stand in way of bullet so that you are harmed instead of us, yes?" "Get in, comrade, we're here!" -After driving through Andy's living-room wall. "Gonna go 'nyoom!'" -Flying down the interstate during the events of Russian Driver: Pages of the Lost. "Fucking, cunt!" "I am capable of running at speed of light and yet... I can never outrun the pain." "I can fix that." -Playing the role as group medic. "This is inferior weapon." *Handed a nerf gun* "I have found superior weapon." "I need a firm grasp on the passage of time." "Hello, traveler!" -Selling people things from his jacket. "Germ-X huh? You can use that to kill someone." -During a casual conversation with Carson "CIA! Open door, now!" '-Blaze, invading the CIA headquarters. '"Give arm, now!" -Tearing what's left of Steven's arm off in order to reattach it correctly later. Rescue Arc. "Give breath, now!" "Give cheese, now!" -Taking Steven's string cheese. "Give condiments, now!" -McDonald's forgot the ketchup. "Give dollar, now!" -Mugger Blaze, mugging Steven. "Give heart, now!" -Used shortly before tearing his crushes heart out. "Give horse, now" -Preparing to chase down a train and prevent it's robbery. "Pain is just weakness leaving body." "Forward on red, forward on red! Rush B!" -Running a red light "Shut the face, we go here." -Turning when it is not his right-of-way "Get out of ze way, I go now!" -Backing out of a parking spot and another car is there "GPS say we go this way, we go this way." -Seconds before collision with building "Damn, another building run out in front of car." -Seconds after collision with building "Listen here, dense fucker, they are die!" -Telling Steven about his hat, it's material, and the process. "Siberian child flesh is slightly bullet-resistant. It will take many rounds for me to kill myself." "Move. Before your body part like Red Sea." "Nay. Thee." "No, you!" "NO! I only know Cold War shit about Russia now!" -Feeling the side affects of using Duplication. "Squad up, comrades! Quickly!" -Squading up "We do not have siren, just front bumper. Vroom, vroom." -Pulling over the town sheriff. "We got Fritos!" -Luring Andy into his car. "We have hostages, pay $2.25 or he might die or something." -Saving the lives of an entire school. Unfortunately, Blaze mistakenly took Steven hostage due to his natural 'school-shooter' vibe so the plan did not work. "Well there goes the sheriff, let's follow him." -Russian Driver Blaze making those in the car with him question their life decisions. "You are grounded. Become one with ground!" "You think that we can make that yellow light? Fuck it, we go now!" Trivia: * In his prime, Blaze took on a battalion of tanks with a single sledge-hammer and won. Many of the tanks attempted to retreat. None of them left the block. * His favorite snack is the potato dog Russian delicacy (A raw, shaved potato eaten in a hot dog bun.), and is commonly seen eating it. * Drives with the speed/instincts of Russia, but with the results of San Marino. * Should Blaze fight Andy both at peak strength and without interruptions, the battle would last forever. * Most information on him is either unidentifiable or unconfirmable since each intelligence gatherer assigned to him keeps disappearing. * The further away his enemies, the faster they surrender. * The closer he is, the louder one can hear the USSR national anthem * Thanos checks under his bed at night to make sure Blaze isn't there. * Blaze won all gold medals during the Tournament Arc when 96 of the competitors mysteriously failed to show up. * Blaze defeated every major villain during the War Arc and still managed to get home in time for tea. ** Following the events of the War Arc, 'The Trail of Tears' has officially been redefined as anywhere Blaze has walked. * The movie Hardcore Henry was based on Blazes diary entries but was toned down for western release. * Brought to tears after hearing about Blazes exploits, artist Blue Stahli released: The Destroyer of All Things. Category:Characters